Birds in a cage
by Suna Kurai
Summary: The day finally came when she saw his blood on the ground and found him in his dying state. They didn't need words to convey thoughts or emotions. Promises broken, she believed she could make one last one and keep it. That was to see him again. He was called a genius yet he was a bird in a cage now set free. Was it fate that they've been trapped in the same cage?


The blood splattered everywhere sickened her. She didn't usually feel this way since she'd been used to blood so much by polishing her blood drenched weapons every time she went on a mission. It was a requirement for a ninja to take in so much blood and gore at such short notice by just glancing at it and then turning back to battle.

It was different though.

Just earlier, the man whom the blood belonged to was standing there fighting. His eyes were so useful which made her a little envious since they can't use her on frontline attacks and defenses unlike him. Well what can she do? He was a genius. Most of all, he was her friend, her closest friend.

She stood in her place like a statue. Her eyes wide in shock, her mouth hung open and tears were flowing from her eyes.

His eyes that had been so full of life but now… They were just foggy pools of ice. Ice that bore holes through her heart and acted more as welding material as it burned and melted flesh away just staring at those once lavender tinted eyes now just a pure white mesh that didn't even shine.

She couldn't believe what her eyes were witnessing. A genius in that state, it was surprising but what made it hurt was that they'd been together all their lives. She couldn't fight. She wanted to walk over to them. She wanted to cup his face with her hands and keep saying that it was gonna be alright and that he wasn't gonna die.

There were too many obstacles that were between them. The fighting acting as a barrier between the two souls tied together by fate. Her eyes never watered like this, not even once. It's as if he was at the hottest part of the desert while she was in an oasis.

She took a step forward. Her efforts were not going to be hindered by all others. She'll break through this barrier between them and give way to her final goodbye. She'll die if she has to. She just wants to talk to him one last time. She just wanted to hear his voice one last time.

This was war and they were just victims.

It's not like it was their fault there was a freaking war in the first place. They were captives of war and he was a caged bird set free. He chose this.

It bore through her. He chose this path. He chose to sacrifice himself. He wanted this. He did this. Now there he was breathing heavily as he tried getting blood off his throat.

The man he was dying for was freaking out and the woman crying. She took another step forward. The another, then another until she found herself continuously lurching her feet forward alternately. The tears from her eyes won't stop falling. She was in pain.

A stray wooden stick cut through one of her buns and made her hair fall to her side leaving the other side uneven. Her hair reached a good few inches from her shoulder and from the side, she looked vulnerable. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were giving off and extra sparkle because of the water.

From the front you can see a desperate woman trying to reach a lone man to let him hear her final words to him and to hear his final words as well.

She bit her lip. She couldn't bear to stare at him anymore. She didn't wanna go there but her feet urged her to do so. Another wooden stick came from behind and cut her other bun while leaving a mark on her cheek. Blood dripped but she did nothing.

The last strands of her hair fell making her look like an innocent Chinese lady that was losing her world. It hurt. No, it didn't hurt.

It _burned_. It _burns like hell _and _continues to burn_.

She regretted all the time she spent with him, all the time she trained with him, all the time she saw him smile. A realization struck her in the throat. It made her swallow. Her mouth was dry. There were so many words left unsaid and seems will never be verbalized.

There was a lexicon of words but none of them can be used to describe this moment. There was none of those words that can describe what she felt.

She felt useless. She was useless in this war. Why wasn't she the one there instead? Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be someone useful? _Why?_

She felt like this has been going on for years but it was only going on for a few minutes. She was currently putting herself in danger by the pace she was walking but it seemed that not a single stick landed a fatal scar on her.

She recalled all those times he helped her with her training, all those times he stayed beside her even if he didn't want just to get her out of the situation between her teammate and her sensei.

A wooden stick went through her sleeve and her arm bled. She clutched it. Right now she looked like a weak defenseless little girl just trying to find her way back home.

She recalled those times she was lying on a tree branch and he would climb up to keep her company.

Another stick went through her leg. She pulled it out with much force without thinking about the consequences. Blood dripped on the ground and made a trail as she continued walking.

She recalled all the times she calmed him down, all the times he helped her, all the times she helped him. She just wanted to be with him in his final moment. Her vision blurred from all the water.

Then a memory flashed before her.

_War was about to begin and she lay on the grass. The sun was beating down on her face but she liked it that way. She closed her eyes and tried to get a good rest._

_That's when he came. He lay beside her while watching the clouds and the birds. She didn't notice him at first. He turned his head to the side and his hair brushed up her elbow._

_She felt his presence and her eyes flung open and faced him. His lavender tinted white eyes stared at her with a smile hanging from this person's face._

_She lost the look of surprise and smiled. Somehow they didn't need words to understand why they laid here. They both wanted to enjoy the last moments they would ever spend watching the clouds together._

_They wanted to spend the last moment they'd ever have together before the war began. The silence was comforting but at the same time sickening. Each one of them wanted to push air through their vocal chords and from words but all that was coming out of their mouths were their breaths._

_Finally, he broke the silence._

"_This war, I wonder what will happen afterwards," he hid his true intention_

"_I don't know," she said, "You wouldn't have a problem, you're a genius, dying is the most you have to worry about but not as much as I have to worry about it,"_

_The smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of despair._

"_Can I ask you a favor?" he said_

_She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want? Herring Soba…?"_

_He managed a short laugh and so did she. "No, not really,"_

"_Well, what is it?"_

"_I want you to promise we something,"_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me that whatever happens in this war, you'll come back alive," the wind blew. The peaceful and contented aura was replaced by an awkward and gloomy one. It left them in awkward silence for awhile._

_She smiled awkwardly not knowing what to say. She was worried about what he may be thinking._

"_What are you talking about? Of course I'll come back alive! You're coming back alive, right?"_

"_Promise me,"_

"_What's there to—?"_

"_Promise me,"_

"_Why are you speaking like this?" she wondered, "It's like there's something bad that's gonna happen to you,"_

"_This is war, we don't know what's gonna happen next. Next thing we know we might just die without being use—"_

_She clasped his hands and said, "You don't have to talk like that! You're not gonna die and I won't as well!"_

"_Promise—"_

"_I'll promise only if you will,"_

_There was silence._

"_Well?"_

"_I promise I won't die so please promise you'll come back alive as well."_

"_Promise,"_

She couldn't hold back tears anymore. She let them all flow. How could he do this to her? Her feet that were too heavy yet urged her to go on went light and allowed her to run as she watched slowly. His curse mark was disappearing. It was the only sign to let her know that he was still alive. She had to get there fast. She has to let him hear her final words before it completely disappears or else it'd be all over.

It still _burned_. It was like cutting her over and over again until she was chopped up into pieces. Her body was finally complying with what was said in her mind, to what was being shouted in her heart.

The last of the mark was starting to disappear. It was almost too late. How dare he make her promise something he knew he couldn't do himself?

He, on the other hand caught a glimpse of her running figure even with his much blurred vision. He fought to keep his eyes open. He fought for air. He wanted to let her know he was sorry.

He was sorry he couldn't keep his promise to her. He was sorry he made her promise something that he knew himself he couldn't do. Most of all, he was sorry it had to end this way.

She was going to make it. She couldn't let this moment slip away because if she did, she'll never have another chance. This was the _last chance she'll ever have literally_.

It was the last time she could say goodbye. It was the last time she could tell him words and feelings left unsaid.

It was the last time he could tell her all the words left unsaid. He wanted to tell her so many things but it seemed out of reach now. He just hoped she'd make it in time.

She caught his gaze and it was all they needed to know what each other was thinking. The words were left unsaid forever but understood completely.

His lips moved before his curse mark completely disappeared.

The enemy screamed at the man he was leaning on, rather, his body was leaning on. As the blonde man was laying his on the ground, she came and enclosed him with her arms.

"Neji…!"

She couldn't stop crying as the body in her arms continued getting cold. The blonde's eyes widened and so did the woman with him. She stood up and resumed her task crying but thanking the man in her friend's arms.

The blonde took one last look at them and said, "Tenten, I promise, I'll avenge him for you. He was my friend and so are you. Remember, I never go back on my word." He didn't want to leave them but he had no choice and continued fighting.

She cupped his face in her hands.

"It's gonna be alright, I'll see you in the other side," she said with a sad smile, "I promise, so promise me as well,"

His face looked so peaceful. "You're free now," she said.

She realized that he wasn't the only bird in a cage. She smiled at the thought. Was it fate that they were put in the same cage? No, it was probably just a coincidence since he was set free while she was jammed in. As long as this memory would still haunt her, she'll never be free. She'll never be free until the moment when she could see him again.

She let go of him with tears in her eyes and a sad smile on her lips. She laid him on the ground and took his hand. She placed her hand on his chest and his hand above it as she inched closer. Blood and tears dripped on him.

"I'm sorry Neji, this is the last time. I'm sorry I didn't make it,"

She stood up and faced the enemy.

She'll do anything to set herself free.


End file.
